


In your embrace, I find life

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [7]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel and Sergio set to cross another hurdle together. Raquel is hospitalised and Sergio stays by her side, as always! They both said "Estoy Contigo" and they both meant it!
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	In your embrace, I find life

**Author's Note:**

> Sergio finds strength when Raquel falls. A strength he never thought he had. He stepped up when he had it. Raquel finds comfort in his affection and embrace.

“My Love..??? “, Sergio murmured on the sound of some discomfort. In their pitch dark bedroom, he managed to find his watch and noticed it was 4:30AM. Her moans quickly disappeared and was fast asleep. He decided to not wake her, she probably had a bad dream, but didn’t look very serious. He spooned her and went back to sleep. 

"Mamma, Did you see my math notebook ?!", Paula yelled from her room and managed to jerk Sergio out of his morning sleep. _Shit_ , he thought after seeing his watch ticking past 7:30AM. The other side of the bed was empty implying Raquel escaped his embrace and decided to let him sleep in. He quickly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Paula would want him to take her to school, so hurried. 

"Tati ?", the little knocked their bathroom door after she noticed that their bed was empty..

"Tati, where is my notebook ? We did math together yesterday "

"Um.. check the dining table, we must have left it there."

Without any response, the girl rushed to the dining area. "Got it!!", she screamed and drew a smile on his face. 

"Mamma, are you readyy ?", Sergio heard Paula ask while he was still walking to the living room to join them. 

"Paula, you Mamma has a Boo Boo, Sergio will take you". Marivi answered. _'Boo boo' ? Does it mean she is hurt ?_

  
"Tati, you are taking me to school!", the girl commanded. The little girl kissed her mom and stood outside the house waiting for Sergio. 

"Umm...Marivi..Are you helping Paula today ? Where is Raquel ?", he asked scanning the room. 

"She is on the couch."

"Umm, is everything okay ? ", he asked very concerned after finally spotting Raquel crawled in a foetal position on the couch. Raquel Murillo on the couch on a school day hasn't happened in these two months he lived them. He even calls her ' _Hot Wheels_ ' on seeing her run around in the morning to get Paula out. 

"Ummm, it is better if you talk to her....",Marivi hesitated to provide more information. He walked towards the couch. "Umm, Sergio.. Can you give this to Raquel ?", Marivi requested. He nodded and took the tea to Raquel. 

"uhh..Raquel ? my love?", he gently caressed her hair. She, not moving from her foetal position, let out a soft moan.   
"Your mom made you tea.", he answered quickly pressing his palm on her head to check her temperature. She slowly turned on her back, biting her lips and looking extremely uncomfortable, she opened her eyes gently. 

"Raquel what's wrong ?", he asked trying to break the suspense building around him. She pressed her hand on his shoulders, put her body weight on him and gradually sat on the couch. She growled once she sat up and her face clenched shutting her eyes. He held her carefully, rubbed her back but, still has no clue what is going on. 

"Here..", he handed the tea. She rested her head on his shoulders, rubbing her stomach with one hand and holding the tea cup with the other. 

"Raquel, let me call the doctor. You don't look good.", he jumped on his feet but she stopped him. 

"No No", she said softly. "Sergio, I am fine. I am on my period."

"Oh..", he processed it. "Oh...", he repeated after fully understanding her actions. Her stomach rubs are to soothe her cramps and she was probably having a head ache too. "Umm Raquel, tell me what to do."

"Go drop Paula, we will talk later."

  
"But, my love, You don't look."

"Sergio, I know what I look like..", she snapped hoping he would just listen to her instead of making her speak more.

"I will be fine. Go. It is late". Before he could protest, "Please..", she pleaded followed by a whimper. He did not want to cause anymore distress.

He took the kid to school and managed to make it on time. On his way back, he bought flowers, fruits, multi-vitamins and a lot of chocolates. He walked into the female hygiene aisle in the pharmacy, got pads and tampons. Unsure of which ones to buy, he picked one of each category and brand. After buying almost 20 boxes of pads and tampons enough to supply for an entire village, he reached home.

"Sergio... finally..", Marivi's nurse ran to him panting. 

Sergio sensed that something went really wrong if the nurse went out of breathe. "It's Raquel....". Sergio was petrified as soon he heard the nurse. Although, his brain completely froze, his muscle memory led him to their living area. A broken tea mug with tea spilled on the floor, he reluctantly looked up to find Raquel sleeping on the couch with her head rested on Marivi's lap and the elder woman weeping on her daughter. 

"Get me my phone..", Sergio swallowed unable to look away from the love of his live unconsciously lying. 

"I already called the doctor. She is on her way.", the nurse understood his motive. 

"I also checked her pulse. Her blood pressure is low. But, she should wake up soon.", updated the teary eyed man staring at the couch. 

  
"What happened ?", he finally gathered all his courage and asked.

"She stood up to take a shower, but fell on the ground. I think she must have hurt her right arm after taking the fall", she carefully narrated the scene. 

Sergio quickly hurried to Marivi and gently held her shoulders. "Sergio..my hija", the woman cried. "She fell... I told her not to stand up. She did not listen. ", she said shakily. 

"Marivi, Raquel will be fine. She has low blood pressure. The doctor is on the way. We will find her the best medical care. I promise. ", he took her hand, offered her a tissue and tried to comfort her. She seemed to fully believe in his ability to fix her daughter. So, she slowly rest Raquel's head on the pillow and stood up. 

"I am going to clean this up for the doctor. You should stay by her, meanwhile"

  
"Let me...", he offered but she denied. "You must be very scared. Look at you.. Raquel will be fine. Don't worry. Hold her for a while. I will go clean. ", she replied and stormed off to get a broom followed by the nurse. 

The living room has never been so quiet. He took Raquel's head on his lap, gently kissed her forehead. "Raquel...", he finally let his tears out. He caressed her tired face and locked her tea soaked hair behind her ears. He noticed that her right elbow bruised slightly from the fall, but he did not let his focus slip. She has to wake up and that is the only thing that matters now. 

As if she read his mind, she slowly opened her eyes. "Sergio....", she mumbled. "My love.. How are you feeling ?" 

"What happened ?" She muttered slowly confused by her surroundings.

"My love, you fainted. Do you remember ?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember was asking you to go to school" She groaned in pain after she accidentally moving her bruised arm. "Darling, the fall bruised your arm. Please keep it still. I will go bring the cream. The doctor is on the way. ", he started to move. "No, please stay with me", she stopped him. 

"Of course, my love". He caressed her distressed face. He had so many questions, but decided to ask the doctor instead. 

"This way..", the nurse lead the doctor to the living.

  
"Mr Marquina..How are you ?", she greeted him.   
"I am fine. How are you doing ?", he managed to push a smile on his face. 

"Well, what do we have here ?", she sat next to Raquel, after Sergio brought her a chair. 

The doctor checked her pulse, blood pressure and her eyes.   
"Mrs Marquina, would you be able to tell me what happened to you ?". None of them seemed to be bothered by the way she addressed Raquel. _It is about time someone did_ , Mairvi thought. 

"I .. am on the day 1 of my period. I have horrible cramps", she said as the doctor helped her to sit up. The movement only seemed to cause her more pain as she held her stomach very tight. Sergio quickly sat next to her caressing her.

"Back ache, leg ache, head ache. Everything hurts. I think I am bleeding a lot too.", earning Sergio's tight squeeze on her hand and gently rested her head on his shoulders. 

"Okay, Raquel.", the doctor nodded. Something in the doctor soothed Raquel's discomfort. Her smile so warm and nurturing just like Raquel's. 

"Mr Marquina. Your wife looks very dehydrated and extremely weak. We need to keep her in the hospital tonight on saline. That should stabilise her BP and we will run blood tests to understand what caused her such a painful period. ".

"I will go ahead of you and prepare a bed for her. Please bring her in an hour, carry overnight clothes, some pads, extra panties " she instructed.

"You will be fine, Raquel", she assured. Sergio thanked the doctor and followed her out of the house.

"Marivi, the doctor wants Raquel to be admitted overnight. I am going to pack a bag."

"What did she say is wrong ?", Marivi asked. 

"Well right now, she is dehydrated and weak. The doctor wants to give her saline to bring her energy back. Then, she is going to run tests."

"Sergio, please keep me informed."

"I will, I promise. I will arrange a babysitter to stay with Paula today and tomorrow. Your nurses will be with you all night too. Okay ?" 

"Of course. Of course. We will be fine. Don't worry.", extremely worried about Raquel. 

"She is going to be fine", the repeated to each other for assurance. 

Sergio quickly went into their room, packed clothes for both of them, toiletries and everything Raquel would need for her in-patient care. He sat on her side of her bed and quickly cried out. The love of his life in pain and lying unconscious shook the life out of him. He caressed her pillow, smelled her scent, quickly wiped his eyes and marched out of their room. _She needed him, this was not the time to break, he thought._

"Raquel...", he caressed her face as she fell asleep on the couch.

"I am going to carry you to the car. Okay?", he informed her and gently carried her. The nurse held the door open, while Marivi brought their bag.

He gently placed Raquel on the seat and her head just hung in exhaustion. "Hija, my vida..", Marivi held her daughter.

"Mamma, I am fine..", as her mother kissed her. 

"Take care of them.", Sergio asked the nurse and drove out of their house. The whole car ride was silent except for Raquel's occasional groans. Sergio kept an eye on her and the road. He wanted to just keep looking at her. They arrived at the hospital. It was a nice hospital in the city. Raquel had no energy to read the name as she could barely hold her head up. Sergio slowly carried her out of the car. The staff quickly brought them a wheel chair, Raquel quickly screeched "NO!", the strongest he heard her today. He mentally laughed at what she would have done to the staff if he had brought her a wheelchair when she was fully stable. Raquel looked at Sergio, who just nodded as he knew what she wanted. He waved off the staff and carried her to her designated room. 

The nurses hurried to inject her with saline. She fell asleep shortly. "The doctor asked us to inject the saline and painkillers. We have applied a cream for her bruise. I think she is already asleep. She will come for rounds in 2 hours. The canteen is in the left. If you need anything else you can ring this bell.", one of the nurses informed Sergio. He glanced at a peacefully sleeping Raquel while the transparent liquid dripped into her. For the next hour until he was disturbed again, he only stared at her and caressed her hand.

"Mr Marquina..", he silence was interrupted by another nurse. "I am sorry to bother you. I am nurse Anette. Me and the other nurse, Lin, will watch your wife until tonight. Then the night nurses will take over.". His heart fluttered when the nurse referred to Raquel as his wife - _Mrs Marquina_. 

"Okay, Thank you for all your help. ", he smiled and nodded.

"I would like to check your wife's tampons. I will have to change it, if needed. Do you want to step out ?"

"No, I will stay right by her side.", he quickly stood next to her side unwilling to let go.

"Okay, I will be back.", he watched the nurse exit the room to get some supplies. 

She came back with a tray of wet wipes and other supplies. "Mrs Marquina.. ?", she gently tried to wake Raquel up, but only got a noise in response. 

"My Love, the nurse needs to examine you.", Sergio explained it to her and finally got her to open her eyes. 

"How are you feeling ?", the nurse asked. "I am okay.", she answered weakly. She quickly turned to Sergio and smiled a little. 

"I would like to check your flow and change your tampons if necessary. What do you prefer ? Pads or Tampons ?" the woman held a little tube-like packet and a square shaped packet. 

"A Pad, please". Raquel answered. 

The nurse quickly opened her legs and rested it on a clamp. 

"Cariño, you can wait outside until it's done"

"No...I am staying..", he refused. "Or .. Wait... Do you want me to go ?". Before Raquel could say anything, the nurse filled in "It is just that most men don't stay for this part".

"Well, I do not about the other men. I am not leaving her alone when she is lying in a compromised position in front of a stranger while she is weak and vulnerable.", he snapped and adjusted his glasses.

The women did not dare to send him away, once again. He sat next to Raquel and held her hands tight, as the nurse started her work behind the blinds. 

"How does it look ?", Raquel asked sensing her tampon being pulled out. 

"I won't lie. You are having a heavy period.", the nurse answered with a worried face. 

The nurse quickly cleaned her up and released her legs back to her bed. "Are you in pain ?", the nurse asked and Sergio's stared at Raquel.

"No, the painkillers are doing their job", she chuckled. 

"Ah, Ms Raquel Murillo!", the doctor walked into their room for the visit. Sergio and Raquel greeted the doctor. 

"I apologise for assuming you two were married and calling you Mrs Marquina", she eyed at Sergio. 

"It is no problem, doctor", Raquel replied secretly enjoying her surname.

"Wait you two are not married ?!?" , nurse Annette asked with her eyebrows raised until they were buried under her fringe. "Sorry, doctor. It's none of my business", she quickly realised her boundaries and apologised to her boss.

"No No, Annette. Don't worry. I made the same mistake too. "

"Annette, what's the status ?"

"I changed her. Her periods looked very heavy, as suspected. She isn't in pain and was asleep until 30 mins ago", the nurse offered her professional update. 

"Very good. Run a complete blood profile, Hormone test, ovarian scan, thyroid checkup", the doctor ordered. The nurse took notes and left the room to prepare for the next course of action. 

"So, Raquel. You scared your man there.", she pointed at Sergio and Raquel chuckled.

"I have asked the nurse run all preliminary tests in the book to be sure. We want to rule out the obvious before we probe further. But, I am sure it will be one of the trivial cases."

"What is it is not ?", Sergio asked almost immediately after she finished the sentence. Sergio has been reading all the statistics and every corner cases before the doctor's arrival. "What are the uncommon cases you are referring to ?"

"I don't want to scare you, Mr Marquina. Let's us not worry about things until the tests come back.". Unsettled Sergio, "No, inform us", he demanded.

"Okay ... then.. In a very minimal cases it could be ovarian cancer.", she hesitantly responded. Sergio looked terrified on hearing those words and squeezed Raquel's hands, "But, I am almost sure it isn't.". "Given her age, it could be menopause".  
Raquel swallowed after feeling completely embarrassed about the doctor speaking about her menopause to her beloved boyfriend with whom she wants to start a life. Her mother had a late menopause, so she assumed she had the same gene. After hearing those dreadful words, she instantly regretted all the hangovers, late night parties, smokes and unwanted stress she took upon herself. 

"Raquel, would you please help me with some information. I have some questions for you."

Sergio helped her sit up and adjusted her pillow. He quickly sat next to her not leaving her hands and witnessing the Q&A.

"When was your last period ?"

"65 days ago."

"Okay, was your last period painful too ?"

"No, at-least not so much."

"Okay, were you always irregular ?"

"Not until two years ago.". Her answers built a lot of questions in his head. _Did he cause this ? Was this after the Royal Mint ?_

"So, this could be stress triggered too."

"I think so too.". She just confirmed it. 

"Might be a very naive question, are you sexually active ?"

"Yes."

"What about in those two years ?"

"I was not sexually active last year. But, before that yes, I had sex twice to be precise.", referring to the two times she was with Sergio. 

"Okay, thank you for the information. Do you have children ?"

"One daughter. She is nine now."

"You did not have menstrual issues post her birth ?"

"Nope."

"No miscarriages in the past ?"

"Once. Two years after my daughter was born", she recalled a very painful moment. A quick tear prompted her eyes and she squeezed Sergio's hands for support. 

"I am very sorry."

"Can you please tell me about any previous partners ?", causing Raquel to panic slightly. 

"I am sorry why is this relevant ?", Sergio asked sensing Raquel's anxiety. 

"Mr Marquina, I am trying to understand Raquel's lifestyle from her early 30s till now. I need to understand if this was long running."

"I was previously married. We .. We are now separated. ", she said after a long pause to gather some courage and words. Sergio caressed her hands with his thumb. _Estoy Contigo_ , he said without actually saying it.

"How would you describe your life back then ?"

 _It was hell_ , they both thought. "Umm... My job was a bit hectic and things were pretty stressful at home too."

"Your period was still regular ?"

"Yes they were."

"Okay, that's all I need to hear. Don't worry I am going to take excellent care of you. I promise. I am sorry if my questions made you uncomfortable. I just need to know my patient's personal history to make the best diagnosis." 

"Thank you."

  
"I will see you tomorrow with the results. Mr Marquina, You can rest at home if you want. We will take good care of her."

"Do you mind if I stay ?"

"No, but we only have that chair", pointing at a little cushioned chair. "I will take it", he grabbed his perpendicular bed. 

"Okay, the canteen has food you can buy. Raquel can eat anything she wants. No restrictions. In fact, the more she eats the better.", she smiled, glanced at the lovely couple and walked out.

The nurse soon walked in to collect samples for her test. Raquel hid her face in Sergio's arms when they withdrew blood. As if the three needles passing into her veins and her bruised arms weren't enough, they pricked with another. The nurse also did a quick ultrasound. The rest of the day was for them in the hospital. The nurse only came in to change Raquel's pad often. 

"Raquel, I will quickly go inform your mother."

"Sure.. Would you also buy some food ? I am really hungry", she asked. Little did she know he had already planned to buy the entire canteen. Sergio made quick phone calls to update Marivi and a very worried Paula. They both were praying to their stars to fix Raquel. Sergio went to the canteen and was very happy to find Raquel's favourite curry and rice. He came back with four boxes of food and a lot of chocolates. 

"Sergio!!", she exclaimed watching him carry all the food and deserts. 

"I am not going to eat all of them.", she eyed the food containers. 

"yes ,you will. The doctor said the more the better.", he sat next to her and opened the first box containing soup. He fed the soup to Raquel first. Once she slowly finished it, he quickly drank his soup too. 

"Give me a break before you move on to the next one, please", she stopped him as he reached out to the next box. 

"Fine.. What do you want to do ?"

"Sergio, we can talk! You haven't said anything since we came here."

"I am scared, Raquel.", he cried.

"Shh... I know darling", she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You were unconscious and I lost my brain. I had to stay strong for your mother. But, it was getting difficult.", he rested on her shoulders and broke down. 

"It was scary, I know. This has never happened to me, you know"

"Now, to think that there is possibility... that... that you could... die of cancer!", he swallowed hard. 

"Sergio, it is not cancer! I know.!"

"How can you be so sure ?"

"Because our love is stronger than death. I did not have a shitty life and finally find the love of my life, travel across the world to die!. Trust me, we are going to spend eternity talking, making love, fighting, terrorising Paula's boyfriends, cooking , travelling. I want eternity with you with Mr Marquina. My will is so strong that it will fight any force that is trying to break us apart."

They both cried in each other's arms. After a minute of silence, Raquel said "Okay, now open the other box, it smells too good.". He obeyed and fed her. It was her favourite curry , her eyes sparkled with every morsel. He admired her beautiful eyes. The lifeless eyes he saw in the morning, was gone. She was getting better, at least for now. They both finished dinner and he looked at her hesitantly. He had a lot of questions, but most of it was answered during the Q&A with the doctor. There was still one thing that bothered him the most. 

"Raquel... I can't forgive myself for what I have done to you."

"Yes, Mr Marquina. Feeding your wife the best dinner is a huge crime", she joked, but soon sensed he was very serious. 

"Raquel, you said it was a stressful two years. I believed I caused it. I am very very very sorry", he apologised. 

"I am the reason why you are in a hospital bed. I hurt you and I am still doing it someway or the other. "

"Okay first of all, stop it. My ex-husband caused the stress two years ago. When he and my sister made the entire world believe that I was lying about all of his abuses. When my beloved sister testified against me, I wanted burst into pieces. Nothing was more stressful than being called a liar, when I _actually_ was telling the whole _fucking_ truth."

"But..Ra..", he started to explain but she cut him off. 

"I took the Royal Mint job. I was already stressed from my disastrous personal life, but I still took it when I had an option to set it aside. It was my choice. But, I have never regretted it. "

"Also, I met this really cute shy man who was in fact the only person who truly believed in my story. For the first time, I exposed my vulnerable side to a total stranger and the stranger did not ask for evidences to prove myself. He just listened and offered to be my bodyguard with glasses. Until this day, he is keeping his promise. People I knew, friends and family, were only curious about the missing bruises."

  
"But, the professor..that complicated your life", he pointed out his mistakes.

"Yes that man. Thanks to the Royal Mint, I met the world's smartest criminal. That asshole made me talk about my orgasms in front of my colleagues. Fuck!!. I won't deny it, it was very stressful to deal with him", she laughed cursing him, well, in front of him.

"But.. Salva made it easy. When the professor revealed himself, I broke into a million pieces. But, there was Sergio Marquina, my shy, soft, sweet, passionate, empathetic man - the same man I saw in Salva, fixing me back and sending me away. Trusting me with his life. Me - a woman he met 5 days ago. "

"Also, a bit kinky to hang me up and kiss me.", she winked and laughed.

"hey , you kissed me!", he said defensively

"Yea! one of these days, you better take the lead!!!!", she threatened him.

"I was stressed after you escaped. I did not see the postcards. Alberto was torturing me with back-to-back custody battles. I lost my job and the press was stabbing my reputation every chance they got. But, even through the hardest days, the thought of you made me smile. I was only desperate to find you. When I did, I just.. I just.... ", she lost her words to explain what she was feeling. But , he understood and kissed her.

"I am sorry for hurting you!.", he said one more time.

"The only way you are hurting me is by referring to me as your wife, when you haven't proposed!"

"Understood, dear", he shyly smiled. They gobbled all the deserts and chatted more. Raquel let a quick yawn after she ate all her medicines. 

"Raquel, sleep, my love."

"Go home, please. That chair is going to hurt your back."

"Raquel, I do not know how to sleep without you, anymore. I am scared to back to an empty bed. "

She caressed his face and fell asleep quickly. Sergio watched her for a while and slept on his chair. 

He rose to the golden sun rays kissing Raquel's beautiful face. They were woken up many times in the night by the nurses to change her. He gently massaged stiff neck and stretched his legs. His sunshine sleeping peacefully, drooling and twitching her lips was the most aesthetic art he had seen in his life. He caressed her face and quickly went to the bathroom to finish his morning routine. When he came back fresh, she was still sleeping like how he left her. So, he went to get coffee and some breakfast. When he arrived, Raquel had just woken up looking around the room, probably searching for him.

"Good Morning, my love. Coffee ?"

"Oh, I did not know the hospital sent hot men serving coffees to their patients", she yawned and pushed words in between yawns.

"I have been specifically assigned to take care of this lady", pointing at her.

"It better be just me", she warned him again and drank the coffee.

"Sergio, can you please call the nurse. I need to go to the bathroom."

"I can take you.", he offered and quickly placed their breakfast on the table.

"Sergio are you sure ?", before she could finish, she was already in his arms. 

He kicked the bathroom door open and gently put her on the toilet seat. He waited for her outside until she called him back. "Sergio, my brush ?". Once she finished brushing, "I don't think I can take a shower yet. Could you bring some wet wipes ?"

Once he handed her the wipes, he watched her struggle to reach her body with all the IV lines. "May I ?", he asked .

"Well.. I suppose. It is embarrassing.", she frowned. 

"I would rather not have a stranger wipe you! You have the softest skin and not everyone knows to be gentle with you. Only , I know how to take care of my Raquel", he kissed her forehead, relaxed her frown and quickly got to business. He was right, he was extremely gentle. He made Raquel wonder what she did to deserve so much from this man. He made her feel like the queen of his kingdom. _His Raquel_ , he said. _Her Sergio_ , she thought and smiled at him carefully wiping her. 

When they finished breakfast, nurse Annette walked in, "Do you need help cleaning yourself, Raquel ?".

"Nope, he already covered that part!", she exclaimed. It made him shy that he quickly took a random bathroom break. 

"Don't ever leave him.", she whispered to Raquel. 

"I don't plan to", she whispered back. 

When Sergio was back in the room, the nurse said "Your test results are back. The doctor will discuss it with you. She will be here in 30 minutes", she announced and stormed off. 

"Why couldn't she just say what's wrong ? I mean, is she making some thriller movie or what ?", it was Raquel who snapped. Sergio was so happy she was much better and she started to drive people nuts. "It is numbers in a range of acceptable numbers. How hard is it to interpret ?", she asked impatiently. 

"My love, we waited so long. 30 more minutes.", he patiently answered. 

"But, I want to go home.!", she pleaded like her child. Sergio noticed she and Paula have the same eyes when they want something. He never could say no to both of them. 

"Let's talk to you daughter, by the time the doctor comes", he proposed a distraction. It worked perfectly. Marivi sensed everything was fine with her daughter, by just how she said ' _Hello_ ' on the phone. Paula cried after she stayed away from her mom for an entire night, causing Raquel to tear up as well. Soon, she built her courage, consoled her daughter and even got her to laugh. 

"Raquel!", the doctor walked in very happy. Raquel had to hang up immediately. 

"So, the good news is, there is nothing seriously wrong with you!. ", she said gladly. "yes!!", Sergio jumped out of his chair like a child who got a new cycle. 

"Your ovaries look fine, no thyroid malfunctions, no menopause too... very minimal hormonal imbalances - but that's okay for your age.", she eradicated all the possible prognosis. 

"But, you have low haemoglobin levels causing your heavy period. Your stress is a major factor. I will write you iron tablets for the blood levels... Only if you promise, you will work on your stress levels ?", 

"I promise.", Raquel smiled. 

"Fine, I will discharge you and You can go home. Take rest for the entire the week as you will still have a heavy period. Drink lots of water, fruit juices and eat many meals too. No sex until your period is done", she listed a bunch of Dos and don'ts.

"Done.", they both said and thanked the doctor. 

The nurse removed her IV lines; Sergio helped her into regular clothes. He had got her really soft pyjamas and a buttoned shirt. The ride home was so joyful. Sergio couldn't stop smiling at Raquel's energy. _She was back!_ she even stared at the staff who got her a wheelchair when she arrived at the hospital!. Paula jumped on her mother and they spent a long time cuddling. Marivi kissed her daughter very hard and hugged her tight. Sergio quickly ran an errand to get medicines and lunch for the family. After lunch, Marivi and Paula went to the beach, while Raquel and Sergio went to their room to rest. They were back together in their bed, yet again. It was only one night away from it, but it felt like forever. He spooned her, kissed the back of her neck while she fell asleep in his embrace.   


**Author's Note:**

> Serquel together in sickness and health! Thank you for reading :D :D. I hope you like it. Please share your comments :D


End file.
